Twin Swords
by Lavendar Sapphire
Summary: A rewrite of Merlin.


The Beheading

Camelot was what I expected it to be. The city's border was marked by a long stone wall and from a wooden gate lined by soldiers people enter and exited.

I had only simple possessions. A small bag: inside where food and maps, a few cloths. In my hand I clutched the letter my mother had written to the head physician.

The city was crowded. But, not as crowded as one location, everyone seemed to be heading toward it. I began following, but everything started burning and I was filled with the intense desire to run. The crowd was happy, enthusiastic. I thought it might have been a party or play at first. But as I got closer I realized that it wasn't something happy.

It was a beheading.

A man, covering from head to toe in silver stood up, he raised his hand and spoke, "Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

I looked away as the ax falls, but I can hear the swipe of the ax through the wind and I could feel its result. I backed away. The place had become so crowded I had to struggle to get out.

Uther was speaking again, "When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin."

Just as I broke through the crowd, I heard a horrified scream and a voice began talking, it was in the crowd, but it also seemed to penetrate the air. It said, "There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You killed my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son."

I was to back in the crowd now I only show the old women when Uther yelled, "Seize her!"

The old women began laughing. The sky darkened and in a whirl of wind and smoke, the women vanished.

Even as I walked away from the scene I could still see the images in my head and feel the thick magic in the air. The old women was a powerful sorcerous.

I walked through the city and entered the palace.

"Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?" I asked the guard at the entrance.

The guard point toward one of the rooms right across the hall. I walk over and knock on the door. After a long time, no one answered. I knocked multiple times, but no one answered. After a while I tried the door knob. It was unlocked.

Slowly I peeked my head in, "Hello?"

No one answers, I realized that what I expected to be a tiny room is actually a huge chamber, filled with herbs and bottles. Curious I enter the room and began looking over the bottles and notebooks.

I loud voice alarmed me, "What did you just do?!"

I turn around and stare into the face of a middle aged scholarly looking man, with half a head of white hair and a fine silk gown.

"You must be, Gaius."

"And what if I am?"

"I'm sorry I entered your quarters without asking I knocked and."

"That door was locked."

"When I opened it, it wasn't."

"I saw you boy, and If anyone had seen that... I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it! So how is it you know magic?"

"I don't. I—I- I have no idea what happened. That had nothing to do with me. That-that was... I-I've never studied magic or, or been taught.

Gaius looked up at me, his face was rather nutral, but his voice was accusing, "Are you lying to me, boy? Well there is no need if you are."

"What do you want me to say? "

"The truth!"

"I didn't do anything, I don't understand what you saw."

Gaius grunted, "You don't need to pretend boy, I was here I heard you calling. I saw how the door unlocked itself and fell, like a hand was moving it."

Now I was sweating. "I didn't do anything purposefully, sir."

"You used magic."

"I was born like this!"

"That, That's impossible! Who are you?"

In my hand the letter had grown crumpled and sweaty, "I have this letter."

Gaius took it from me.

"I'm Merlin. "

"Hunith's son?"

"Yes!"

~.~

On the other side of the palace Morgana looks out her window.

Uther walks by and stands next to her

"Yes?"

"What is it?" Uthur asks, his voice kind and gentle, "Why are you not joining us at the feast?"

Morgana looks away, "I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for celebration. That poor mother."

"It was simple justice for what he'd done."

Morgana looks up, her voice angry and her face creasing, "To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone."

"You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like." Uthur sighed.

"How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then!"

"Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen."

"I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!"

"I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer."

Morgana looks brutal, she walks away from the window and leaves the room, "You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!"

Deep in the woods Lady Helen's party cmes to a stop.

"Hello? Gregory?"

"Lady Helen."

"Is all well?"

"Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow. I'll be outside if you need me."

Gregory steps outside.

Lady Helen sits in tent she is braiding her hair. A sudden chill fills the air.

"Who's there? Who's there?" Lady Helen calls.

A deep vice mumbled in the darkness, "Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp."

The old woman appears, she is holding a doll, made out of straw. She stabs it repeatedly. Lady Helen falls of the stool, blood Is gushing out of her mouth.

The old women mumbled again, "Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata."

The old women had turned into Lady Helen.


End file.
